Ooh, How am I Gonna Get Over You?
by 2ndGenerationAmanda
Summary: Ary is a 16 year old wizard who befriends the children of those from the Final Battle of Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh...Please review? I appreciate your comments because Im sorta... I don't know. New? And I may not be the best at correcting grammar or noticing small mistakes so If you do please do tell me. Thanks! ^_^ **

I sat down in an empty compartment with my closest friends. Daniella Lee, My bestfriend and cousin, Stella Anne, A hufflepuff and my cousin Hayden Lee, Dani's twin. Although he's 1 minute older than her, He treats her like shes 5 and doesn't "approve" of anything. Dani went off about how excited she was while Stella peered out the window staring out. Hayden left the compartment to look for the Scamander Twins, his bestfriends. I tucked my wand in my robe and started to read a muffle book. (13 Reasons Why). After all I am a muggle born, On the other hand, My cousins are half bloods. Their mother is a muggle like mine. I curled my hand in my finger while reading my book when James Potter, Fred Weaslebee came in the compartment and sat down with their cousins Rose and Albus. I looked over and let out a sigh.

Dani smirked, She knew every deepest secret I ever had. Including the fact I liked Fred since first year. But thats a different story.

"So..." Dani said with an evil grin, "Still daydreaming of Fred are you?"

"Shut Up. Don't make me hex you. AGAIN." I said with a angry expression.

"Woah. Cool it woman. Don't spazz at me with your Dragon Breath." SHe said chuckling at her own joke.

"Smooth. How Do I not know you would say that?" I replied ignoring her.

" Im just that predictable at times, But not always." She said as she grabbed her stuff and got off the train.

I grabbed my book and my suitcase and got off the train. Albus was yelling at Rosie and telling her how forks are dangerous and if thrown with enough power, IT could stab her. Rosie blackmailed him and then he shut up like normal. Everything was fine. For now. Fred set up booby traps for Scorpius Malfoy with the help of James Potter. How immature can they be? Stella disappeared in the crowd of people.

Soon after getting settled down in my dormitory with Dani, Rose, and Leila Finnigan, I sat on my bed and pulled out my diary I charmed to only be seen by me which would help alot because if Dani or any other person knew I had a diary. My life would be over. I literally poured my HEART out to this flimsy book. Right when I began to write in my diary, Dani walked in with Rose who looked annoyed. I shut it quickly and shoved it into my pillow case.

"Hey. What's wrong Rosie?" I said acting as normal as possible.

"Al was screaming at me in the great hall because of how I was using a knife." Rose said with a dramatic tone.

"It was hilarious. Especially when McGonnagall rushed over to pry Al off of Rosie.

"HE JUMPED ON ME AND YANKED THE KNIFE OUT OF MY HAND!" Rosie said with an angry tone. As if she was yelling.

"Well. You should have been there." Dani said still laughing.

"I was busy.." I said sitting down on my bed.

"With what?" Dani said looking at me like I was some suspect of murder.

"Unpacking of course!" I said peering out the window.

"Mhmm okay. Well Im exhausted and we start classes tomorrow so I'm going to BED." She said as she snuggled into her bed.

"Same." Rosie said as she climbed in her bed and fell asleep.

I laid down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. Things start to change when you grow older. Alot of things. The fact my "emotions" (What Dani calls it) For Fred are simply GROWING. Over-growing I should say. And It seems almost OBVIOUS to the world. Everyone except Fred. How Lovely. I fell asleep a little later.

8am.

I awoken with the sound of Rosie banging pans together to wake us. I stood up groggily rubbing my eyes. I walked to the bathroom to freshen up. I brushed my teeth, Washed my face, and then I clipped up my bangs. Putting on the normal uniform. I realized we didn't have classes today. I walked to Dani and smacked her in the face a few times lightly. Her reaction? She jumped up and punched me in the face because she thought I was an intruder. Thanks Bestfriend. Now I have a bloody nose. After we all got ready, we walked down to the Great hall, Everyone was eating and welcoming the new 1st years while I sat down by Jake Longbottom and the "Gang". There was a big talk about a "Dance" that Hogwarts was having to celebrate the 1010's anniversary of Hogwarts. Lovely. A Dance where I will go alone while everyone dances magnificently with their dates. I groaned at the fact Stella already has a date when we just found out about it. Stella and Dani were the most gorgeous and prettiest girls in Hogwart History. They were perfect in every way. And Me? Oh Im just a regular muggle born with wavy dirty blonde hair, hazel eyes, and freckles. Pretty ordinary. I'm that girl who is bestfriends with the pretty people but me myself, IS nowhere near that level.

After eating I walked out to the courtyard to sit under my "Favorite" tree and began to read when Dani stumbled over to me and sat down beside me.

"Hey..How's it going?" She said.

"Nothing much.." I said continuing reading my book.

And that's when the un-imaginable happened. James Potter and Fred Weaselbee stumbled over to us nervously as if they were about to announce something horrid. And of course they were.

"Hey.." James stuttered as he began to scratch his neck like most guys do when they are nervous, " So I was wondering... Would you like to go to the dance with me Dani?" He said right when the Scamander twins ran over and said the same thing.

"Wow Im shocked, But I'm already going with Jake." She said happily.

"So Uhm," Fred began to speak when I cut him off.

"HELLO! FRED SHES GOING WITH JAKE! GOSH SHES TAKEN. GO ASK SOMEONE ELSE!" I said annoyed.

"But I," He began to talk again.

I cut him off AGAIN. "But you love her...? Yeah Yeah. I heard guys say that all the time." I walked off annoyed.

"I was going to ask her out..." He said standing there a bit upset.

"W-w-what?" Dani said as she raced over to me and dragged me back. Literally. She dragged my by my robe. -_-

"WHAT!" I said standing with hands on my hips.

" FRED WAS GOING TO ASK *YOU* CAPITAL Y O U." She said. She sounded like a 5 year old recieving a teddy bear.

"W-w-w-w-what?" I stammered. Was I dreaming or did my crush just ask me out? Yeah pretty cheesy right?

"Yep.. But you rejected me" He said with a loooong sigh.

"No I didn't..." I said as my cheeks began to turn red.

" LOVE AT ITS BEST!" Dani said screaming with Joy.

"Thats nice Dani now Shoo" I said with a quiet laugh.

"Fine. BUT THANK ME AT YOUR WEDDING FOR BRINGING YOU TWO TOGETHER!" She said running off.

I held my face. "Oi," I said.

"SO you wanna go to the dance with me?" He said scooting every single inch closer. *XDD cheesy moment. I laugh. HE AHE and HE*

"I don't know. I'll think about it I guess." Thats what I said. But in the inside I was bursting with Joy. Yes Arabella Renee Lewis had a date. How pathetic am I?


	2. Chapter 2

~~~~~~~~The day of the Dance.~~~~~~~~

I sat on my bed sitting with joy. My face was like full with enthuasiasm. While Stella, Dani, and Rosie got ready. I just sat there. Thinking of how "perfect" it would be and how I would feel like Cinderella. I finally got my lazy butt up and got dressed. I wore a sleek knee length dress that was full of beads, sequins and designs. It was lime green my favorite color. Dani did my hair. IT was in a sleek bun with my golden locks braiden over my head. It look like a beautiful criss cross fences they have roses on. After Stella did my makeup, I looked in the mirror and I gasped. Oh yes. I Arabelle Lewis, Did not look like myself. Rose was wearing a short dress a little bit higher than knee length. It was white and strapless like mine. She look flawless. Mrs. Weasley must have sent her the same hair potion she used. Rosie looked stunning.

Dani and Stella? They were GORGEOUS like normal. We walked down to the Great Hall when Stella went off to Hayden and they began to talk. Dani , as usual mocking her brother, Yelled I DO NOT APPROVE across the Great Hall just to annoying him. Rosie disappeared into the crowd and I stood looking around for Fred. Dani walked off to Jake and they began to snog. Like Animals. I looked around Fred was nowhere to be seen. Until now. Fred was looking handsome than ever. Cheesy huh? Well I smiled bigger than ever. until I saw him holding Jenny Finnigan's hand. My smile faded as he approached me. Jenny Finnigan the third prettiest girl was Fred's Date.

"Oh Hey Ary. You Know Jenny." He said with a huge smile on his face gripping onto her hand tightly.

"Yeah.. Hi." I said, "excuse me Jenny. Can I talk to Fred for a moment?" I said with a fake smile.

"Sure." She said as she walked to the fruit punch.

"I thought you asked me to go." I said with my voice breaking with every word.

"But you never said Yes so I assumed you said no.." He said looking nervous.

"Oh I didnt remmeber.. Sorry. Ok then.. Well Bye." I said as I walked off.

STUPID STUPID ME HOW CAN I FORGET TO TELL HIM THAT I AGREED.

I walked off in a rush to my dorm when James saw me and pulled me aside.

"Woah. Whats wrong?" He said staring at my running eyeliner.

"Oh You know. The usual." I said ignoring him running off.

"YOU. MISSY. Come here" He said pulling me back.

"FRED-JENNY-HE-WAS-SUPPOSE-TO-TAKE-" I sat on the stairs and bursted in tears.

I looked like a crying mess. Thanks Mom for giving me your emotional side. Couldn't you give me something more useful from your DNA? Idk.. MAYBE YOUR LOOKS!

" Oh Im so sorry!" He said pulling me into a hug.

As awkward as it was. It was so comfortable to have someone hug me.

After an hour of pouring my heart out to James, we walked back to the dance seeing that people were still dancing and "partying". I sat down in a chair and glared at Jenny and Fred. They were dancing and laughing. I felt a spark of envy in me. James disappeared into the crowd as Lorcan came over and asked me to dance. By suprise, I said yes and danced with him. It actually made me feel better. But then Jenny and Fred started dancing and liked stupid muggle movies, The crowd cleared the dancefloor to see the "lovely" couple dance. -_- Now I felt like ripping off her pretty little head and throwing it to Fluffy. Oh yeah. Thats how Mad I was. I rushed out to see Dani following me.I sat down by a nice tree and looked over at her.

"What's wrong?" She asked me.

""Im your bestfriend. And I can tell that you, Missy is mad because of JEnny and Fred?" She said.

"Oh yeah. Now you figure it out. Ding Ding ding. 500 galleons to Captain Obvious." I said with an emotionless tone

."Ok. Cut the Sarcastic Crap and talk to me. Or Ill beat you with my chopsticks." She said.

"The fact your Muggle Mother has a Chinese Restauraunt makes that statement so much pleasing."I replied.

We sat and talked for hours and hours not realizing it was almost morning. We just sat and laughed. It was like how it was when we were little. No stress on being pretty. Just being ourselves. We rushed to our dorm and changed quickly for breakfast.

I ran downstairs chasing Dani demanding to hex her because she found my diary using a charm. She jumped onto the table to avoid me but instead McGonagall gave us detention with Flitwick. Great. I grabbed my so called "diary" and burned it. I sat down to eat with everyone eyes on me. I got up and went to class.

Meanwhile.  
>FRED POV.<p>

After Everyone left to the courtyard, I went to the garbage can and grabbed Ary's diary and used a charm to "heal" it I should say. I read it with my jaws dropped. She liked me since First Year. I skipped to the latest pages when the dance happened... After reading it, I felt like garbage for treating her like that. I didn't know she felt the same way. I tucked it away and went to Transfigurations.

Detention-Flitwick.

I walked into Detention with Stella and Dani. I sat down to the farthest desk back. Dani sat next to me on the left while Stella sat on the right. James walked in with Hayden and Fred. Flitwick enter the class. He wanted us to write I shall not break rules 500 times. and he left the classroom for a 30 minute break.

" GAH. 500 times? You throw one prank on Francesco Zabini and you get the worse punishment ever!" James said.  
>"I charmed mine. That's how Ravenclaw's brains work." Hayden said with a smirk on his face.<br>"That's nice. I'll try that" I said as everyone began to charm their papers.

"Soo. Fred How's Jenny..." Dani said as she shot me a glance and a smirk.  
>"I broke up with her..." Fred said looking away.<br>"My My... Isn't that just sad." Dani said shooting me a glance again!  
>"Thats just perfect you know.. Because.." Stella started.<br>"YOU AND ARY ARE PERFECT WITH EACHOTHER."  
>" Fred. Ary. FRARY!" Dani said with a fan girl scream.<br>" I think I like Frenny. better" He said, "I don't approve with my cousin being with a total douchebag for standing her up and going with some other girl."  
>"HE DIDN'T STAND ME. I FORGET TO REPLY. I THOUGHT I DID. GOSH HOW ANNOYING CAN YOU PEOPLE BE. BUG OFF." I screamed at the top of my lungs.<br>" Woah.. Fiesty" James said with a laugh.  
>"I could spit fire at you right now James Potter" I said with a glare.<br>"Sorry." He hid behind Dani for protection.  
>I scooted over to dani and whispered in her ear.<br>" I'm going to kill you. YOU MAY BE MY BESTFRIEND. But I will kill you." I shot her a glare.  
>"Just thank me at your wedding." She said with a smile.<br>"IM NOT GOING TO MARRY FRED. OR EVEN DATE HIM!" Then I noticed I screamed that out loud.  
>I stooped down in my seat when Fred turned a bright weasley red. How Nice.<p>

Flitwick enter class and collected our work after escorting us out. I walked out red as ever. I walked to the courtyard and sat under the tree and began to do my homework when Dani sat next to me and we joked and talked. Thats when James Came over and asked Dani to date him with a candy ring. Dani looked like she wanted to say yes. But she spitted out No. I didn't understand why. She liked James since 2nd year! Then I realized about the...sitiuation. But I won't mention it now. Most of the time, She's scared she'll hurt someone.. A flashback reminded me.

_"AH!" 7 year old me yelled, as a 7 year old Dani, ran in front of me shielding her from a gigantic beast, it bit her. It was the full moon, and me and Dani were in playing around in a park across the street from my home in London, I know we shouldn't have been out that late. But we were. And the unthinkable happened. As blood poured from her, I ran to the house to get her father, the wolf had ran off, as her father came back, She was apparated, to St. Mungo's by her father, while her mother took me. The healers tried, but it was too late. She'll always be werewolf._

The Flashback reminded me how that made us closer than ever. How she saved me. I always hoped I would have been bitten. She's so pretty but she was struck with this that changed her life. I was secretly an animagus to protect her. I felt Like she was Remus and I was Sirius. How Silly. My animagus? A big black dog. Thats why.

She walked off to cry in RoR. I followed her and sat by her, thats when things got deep.

"I don't get it. Why are you rejecting him!" I almost yelled.  
>"Don't you get it Ary! Im pratically a beast. I could hurt him. And Dating him could make that happen easier." She said with tears streaming from her eyes.<br>"But you have me!" I yelled.  
>"THAT DOESNT MATTER. HE'LL PROBABLY THINK THAT IM SOME CRAZY BEAST THAT WOULD ACCIDENTLY EAT HIM OR SOMETHING! IF PEOPLE FOUND OUT, THEY WOULD BE SCARED OF ME AND THEY'LL THINK IM A FREAK!" She yelled.<br>"YOUR TRUE FRIENDS WON'T! I wont. James WONT." I said with a calm voice.  
>" You know. Let's make a deal" She said wiping her tears. Oh No. Not a deal with Dani,<br>"You date Fred and I'll date JAMES." She said with a smirk.  
>"FINE! FINE FINE!" I yelled, "Im only doing this for you."<br>"Mhmm. Sureee." She said as we both walked out laughing. 


End file.
